creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MulchOfHorror/Come Join Us
Many years ago a school by my house just disappeared. Not the school it self,just everyone in it. Parents called the police after their kids didn't come home from school. The police went to the school and were met with a strange scene. There weren't any signs of struggle. All they found was some blood in a strange symbol. No kids or teachers were found. They just up and disappeared.There have been many rumors circulating around about it. People say it was aliens or kidnappers. Only a select few including me know the truth. We know what the symbol means and what it did. That symbol was a symbol of dark magic or satanic magic. I found that out when I went to explore the school a couple of months ago, which was shut down and decaying. Me and my friend went to go explore it. We're what you would call thrill seekers. Anyway we went to the school. Only I got out. We started at the main doors and split up. The school has three floors. He went to the basement and I went upstairs. The classrooms were covered with dust, the walls and desks were decaying. Assignments were still waiting on the desks waiting to be completed. The moon was casting dark shadows in the classroom making shadows dance around the room. My imagination must have been playing tricks because I saw children smiling at me out of the corner of my eye. I heard laughter every where around me. It was getting louder and louder! The kids were saying the same thing over and over, "Come Join Us. Come Join Us". Finally when it felt like my head was about to explode it stopped. It was silent. You could have heard a pin drop in that silence. I was about to yell for my friend when I heard a scream come from the basement level. I ran down to the basement as fast as I could. I looked on the floor and saw a blood trail leading to a closed door that was what used to be the storage closet. I opened the door to a horror inside. My friend was hanging from the ceiling with the symbol under him. His mouth was formed into a grisly smile. The worst part was, surrounding him were kids and adults. When I walked in their eyes turned to me. Their eyes were dark pits with blood coming out of them like tears. All as one they said, "Come Join Us." Then I blacked out. I woke up in my house sitting in my recliner. I laughed thinking everything that had happened had been a dream. Then I turned around. Written in blood on my wall was, "COME JOIN US". I called the police. They went to the school and found nothing. My friend was gone and so was the symbol. I'm older now and live far away but sometimes at night I can still hear the children's laughter in my head saying "Come Join Us". Category:Blog posts